INFINITE-BS REDO
Sitemap ' SEE ALSO Lobotomy Fun ' A Sub-Project within the all encompassing Rapture Reborn MMORPG Project - to redo Infinite BS properly (as solo or MMORPG version) As the Players wish to as : Dream Delusion, lame-comedy, better more interesting Fantasy, Entertainment-improved, better Combat Shootering, more realistic social commentary(racist-language-and-violence-warning). Infinite BS <<<< WHAT HAS TO BE FIXED Alternate Alternates <<<< ALSO SEE THIS --- --- --- --- --- Infinite BS Will be Redone Using the MMORPG Methods/Tools to be What it SHOULD Have Been ''' : A Chainsaw-wielding Redemption (Booker was a murderous Thug, but a murderous Thug with a Heart ...) '''Screw the Samurai, we're gonna have M60 machinegun toting Raptors !!! Randomized the props, spawns (number and combinations), map section connections (multiple paths), encounter variations, ADD BACK THE special Tear scenes seen in the Early Trailers (lots more), interactive stuff with screaming and running INTERACTIVE inhabitants ( They're all racists, so ALL valid targets !!! ). * Wow, Tactics, what an innovation for a FPS. * Add all kinds of fun shit like that multi-dimensional circus should have had from the start. * Lets have special ammo again. * Gearz that do FUN things. * Destroyable Terrain - yeah -- ain't gonna be all shiny for long !!! --- --- --- That Secesh Showboat A Commin' ''': Instead of those sad pathetic 'zeppelin' things, the odd reactionaries of Columbia coulda had '''steamboat-styled craft to reassure their plantation-mentalized inhabitants with. Using that fantasy FloatyShit™, you could make flying things any shape you wanted, and the steamboat archetype isn't any more wasteful/illogical a design than those Hummel Figurine dirigible mutations they made for the game. The paddlewheeled/sidewheeled craft coulda even served as the city transport, shuttling in a circuit of the 'river of the sky' between the various disjunct city block sections. If the writers were going to pretend their weird holy confederacy (risen again) was America, then they might as well go all the way. The place mighta looked better with at least one proper plantation with cotton field with some minority neoslaves toiling away. No more of this hypocritical pretending about racism. No Sir. --- --- --- People Spaced out on drugs can see just about anything you could think of. Such might be the story behind the real 'Columbia' - a cult run by some charlatan who keeps his 'family' drugged out of their minds. See Columbia_Asylum --- --- --- 'Creative Shuffling (The Game Deck) ? ': Idea for the project's "Fantasy" game element (a redo of Infinite BS), where that Alternate Universe idea can be better applied. You have the plot (which you play within) CHANGE each time you play it -- preferably : being plausibly/cohesively varying in many of its elements, be fun, amusing, and surprising, AND DIFFERENT ( Tedious and repetitious didn't bode well for encouraging much repeat playings of Infinite BS ). The significant aspect here is to employ the MMORPG's Player Creation mechanisms/tools to make such a system possible - efficient production of modular alternates, instead of most of it being customized (tediously hand scripted) clunky game building blocks, wedged together higgledy-piggledy like Columbia's buildings. Levine, post-Irrational (around 2015), had been talking about some new game project stuff, including something he referred to as story/plot "Legos", which I assume are to be 'simply' stuck together to automatically make up some varying game plots. This unfortunately falls well short of describing the complexity of what would ACTUALLY be involved in a 'good' implementation of such a mechanism. ("Legos" - Its probably a good SIMPLE name to use to imply the general idea to "The People With the Money". But those people aren't stupid, and will likely want a thorough demonstration of that system working). "Ghost Story" is the current moniker for that project - probably an insight into what it will be when vague 'ghostly' shit allows 'wave of the hand' sloppy joints between the 'Legos' (( '' Kinda like my idea of having all the Canon-breaking stuff seen in BaSx simply be recycled as a dream or Splicer nightmare - where alot of things like Logic, Consistency, and Laws of Physics do NOT have to neccessarily apply. '' )) --- --- --- --- --- . .